Perfect Man
by Shadow Heartcraft
Summary: A song Fic of my favorit couple of Gundam Wing of ALL time! Heero Yuy and Relena Peacecraft! All you other fans that likes that man to man stuff.. Eh... Just dont read this.. Anyway Relena is at the beach where she first met Heero and relfecting upon her


By: Jorge Vallejo (Shadow Heartcraft) Perfect Man

By: Jorge Vallejo (Shadow Heartcraft) Perfect Man

Authors Note: Alright so I was listening to this song and for some unknown reason it just screamed in my mind that this had to go on for my FIRST ever Songfic. ^_^ I don't know if any of you all here reading this fan fiction has ever heard the song from NBK- Perfect Man, but if you have then you must know it is one of my favorite songs of all TIME! Oh and for those who haven't heard it, download it or something! Its one song I would gladly let anyone hear! So if you want to know what song it is, it's [Nasty Boy Klick: Perfect Man]. I know his name sounds a bit derogatory but trust me its nothing like that!

Disclaimer: No I do not own Gundam Wing or any of its characters! And I definitely don't own the song Perfect Man from NBK. So all those people out there that think I do, I only have one thing to tell you… wait nevermind just don't talk to me point. ::Puts on an innocent face:: Now for those that know better enjoy this fan fiction! It's all about the HY+RP fics baby! ::Puts up peace sign and then background fades to black and then story beings::

* * = Song or Chorus

* When I was a little girl, I would sit and dream, hoping I would find, find the perfect man. Now that I can see, true reality. Teardrops feeling my eyes, because there is no perfect man.*

Relena Peacecraft just stood there as the pleasant sound of the waves of the endless blue ocean crashed along her feet. She was there at 'there' place, the place that her heart was lost but her soul was found. There she found her dark angel sent just for her. "Heero…" a distraught Relena said to nobody in particular. It had been 1 year now. 1 year since she last got to see those dark blue colbat eyes and unruly brown hair. And now here she was, only to be thinking of him once again out of this whole year. She sighed a bit and looked around knowing that sooner or later Pagan; who was like a father to her, would come down to the beach head with her and tell her it was time to go. But still she would probably refuse just like a month ago. Every month since that fatal embrace she would just come here and at times cry her eyes out telling to nobody but the wind how much she missed him. And at other times she would just go there to leave behind all the crap to her politician position. But today she seemed to have a different beat to her idea of 'there' place. Today would be her last time being here for she knew even thought she would never forget him she would have to move on. And now Relena kneeled down where the waves broke out and she sighed a bit. Was he even alive now and if he was she hoped with all her might he was doing okay. Then the other question mingled behind her mind, did Heero Yuy ever had a heart towards her? And if so did he love her?

*I would give my life for you, no matter what the situation. Last days of hope, trials and tribulations. Frustrations, killing every woman and man. If you could see what I see then maybe you might understand that I, could never be a perfect man all up in this chaos. A soul with a musical dream like Kamadius. I've given everything sweat blood and tears, and made a vow to the lord to stay for a million years. But I guess to much is never enough, when our silence in our souls begins to erupt. So forgive me girl if I ruined you plans, I can only try but never be a prefect man.*

Here he was, right behind the one denial, the one pain that hurt his heart everytime he would see her shed a tear on this very beachfront. 'Relena' what a beautiful name that was to his heart and soul. His own emotionless eyes now only a faded memory as his now love filled eyes was brought up within them. He had been here since the first day she came here, and maybe it was fate or destiny but he saw her cry. His heart with knowing nothing but bloodshed was only in pain more. But now since everytime she would even make her way over towards this beach's direction he would come instantly like if it were a second nature to him. And now here he stood and he knew this was probably Relenas last time coming here and so now it would have to happen. His heart regained some feelings back from just hearing Relena voice all those months. And now he was ready to make his approach and tell her he did have a heart. And one that he wants to gladly give to her along with his body and soul. 

*When I was a little girl, I would sit a dream, hoping I would find. Find the perfect man. Now that I can see, true reality. Teardrops feeling my eyes because there is no perfect man.*

Relena sat there looking still into that endless cycle of liquid reflecting off her own blue aqua eyes. She sighed to herself trying to think how it would be like if Heero were here, right now at this very moment holding her as if there was no tomorrow. Relena then shook her head a bit knowing that, that may never come true only be felt through her vision and not felt in reality. Just then out of nowhere something startled her. She felt two strong arms go across her waist and hold her up to an almost wall constricted chest. She was very startled at first but once she knew whom it was she couldn't help but let a tear fall down her eye. "Heero… I love you Heero." She said between those fallen tears and Heero only almost unexpected to Relena smiled down towards her. He smiled a loving and tenderness smile towards her and her only. She was already lost in his eyes at the moment but the smile brought her back and she said to him almost as if pleading. "Heero please.. Please don't leave me again.. I can't stand to not know where you are or how you are. Please.." That was it Relena then began to cry her eyes out on his chest. Even thought it felt good to hold Relena, Heero thought, but still he never meant for her to cry like this just for his life. That when the first time Heero spoke out to her words of destiny and words of fate. Those three words escaped his lips and he knew it was the right thing to do now and forever, "I love you… Relena I love you with all my might and soul. And I promise I will never leave you again."

*It's been some time that me and you are light shining. Who would imagine, that it would be you that I will be finding? Someone so real who take care of my heart. Anybody if they tried couldn't pull us apart. You where from day one till this present time. Working hard for the money when I couldn't get mine. You should be the definition of what love really is. I know every man wished that every girl was like this. I put you through some things best believe that I am sorry. My love goes out to you no one fits your category. You don't talk back and respect what I say. Independent strong woman, no times for child's play. There is no one that I got but you still stick around. I am not the perfect man but for you I bow down. I want to your man till lord takes us through the clouds. And no perfect woman and a perfect man all round.*

Relena at the point when upon hearing those words her heart started to beat faster and her mind soared with new meaning. And all this time she thought he never even cared for her. All this time she would think Heero thought of her as a pest from all those times. But no here he was spilling out his heart to her and what could she do? Nothing but just cry more in his arms. And that's what she did. She cried till her eyes almost seemed red and Heero only whispered into her ear to please don't cry and how much he loves her. Relena couldn't believe this was happening till Heero took her chin in his hand and made her look at him eye to eye and face to face. That was it. Relena almost seemed to lose herself once again in his eyes and this time his eyes held a beautiful and gentle glow to them as if beaming towards her welcoming her with open arms. And then Heero at the same time saw his light angels face and he almost seem to fall in love all over again and then couldn't help but inch by inch go up to her. Finally after what seemed an eternity Heero lips came in contact with Relenas and he kissed her lightly at first trying to see if this was what Relena wanted. And sure enough about 2 seconds later her lips parted and were glued onto his as they took part of they're longest and most probably intimate kiss ever. And now once Relena parted from him reluctantly she smiled at him with tear stained eyes and said to him, "I love you too Heero. I love you too." So this is where my story ends but this is where one life begins. To leave him now or to leave him never. I just wanted to tell you all the readers that true love always lasts forever.

*When I was a little girl, I would sit and dream, hoping I would find. Find the perfect man. Now that I can see, true reality. Teardrops feeling my eyes, because there is no perfect man.*

A/N: Alright so how did you like it? Good? Bad? Sorry? Ugly? Needs more work? Well don't just sit there and read this answer me! Well alright hoped you all liked it! And also if your wondering when the other part of "The Echo's Of Whipers" going to come out. Then be patient I have been having a lot of work to do lately. So just chill! ::Starts singing:: Till the next episode.. hehehe… Alright well anyway talk to you all later. Peace! 

~Shadow Heartcraft


End file.
